Misuzu Kusakabe
Character Synopsis *One of the main protagonists of the story, specifically the Sin, Damnation, and the Atonement Girl, which is the main story for this verse. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A | Low 7-B, higher over time Verse: 11eyes Name: Misuzu Kusakabe Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Onmyouji, High school student, Void Fragment Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsmanship), Enhanced Senses, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Ki and Energy Perception), Analytical Prediction (via reading her opponent's movements/body language). Instinctive Reaction, Extrasensory Perception (Life Detection and Power Reading through analyzing her opponent), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism), Soul Manipulation (Shikigami), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Electricity), Resistance (to Electricity, Fire, and Blood Manipulation), Regeneration (Low) | All the previous abilities with the addition of Statistics Amplification via Doujigiri Yasutsuna Destructive Ability: Small Building level (Managed to harm Ira, who withstood her attack. That same attack managing to destroy a section of a concrete school bridge) | Small City level (Comparable to Misao physically, who is comparable to Shiori and Avaritia. The latter is accredited to having created the Red Night alongside Lieselotte Werekmeister, a pocket dimension the size of an entire city), higher over time Speed: Supersonic (Can attack faster than the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Capable of throwing things that are several times her size without much difficulty) | At least Superhuman Striking Ability: Small Building Class | Small City Class Durability: Small Building level (Scaling from her DA. Withstood attacks from those comparable to Ira's physical ability) | Small City level (Withstood hits from Misao) Stamina: *Despite having her internal organs being nearly destroyed, she was still capable of fighting in such a state. *She was able to keep fighting against Misao despite the effects of Doujigiri Yasutsuna wearing her down physically with every passing second. Note that this weapon absorbs the life energy of its wielder by the formation of spikes piercing her arm, and drains the wielder's health as long as the weapon is being used. *Kept pace with Ira’s destructive attacks and Acedia’s lasers for an extended period. Range: Extended Melee Range with her Swords. Tens of meters with ranged attacks & shikigami Intelligence: Unknown (Proficient with the use of a sword. It is described that "Those of the Kusakabe draw upon every school of swordsmanship, perfecting all their techniques to use against the inhuman", which implies that her mastery of the techniques from this school grants her the knowledge of a vast numer of sword techniques. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: *Kept up with all the Black Knights physically, including Misao (somewhat) who is considered the strongest member in the history of the Kusakabe clan. *Utilized a spell that ended up destroying an entire concrete bridge between two school building. Ira ended up severely damaged as a result, being incapable of fighting afterwards. *Was shown to be dodging all of Acedia's beams/lasers, and kept up with Ira at full power (a master martial artist). Versions: Base | Doujigiri Yasutsuna Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Kusakabe Five Treasures:' *'Demonic Stone of Qliphoth:' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Expert Swordsmanship:' *'Expert in Onmyoudou: Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:11 eyes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordswomen Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teens Category:Schoolgirls